User talk:Procrastinitus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Remothered Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 08:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello, sorry that you have to tell me to stop twice, I've been editing the wiki on a cell phone and it has been difficult. I will stop at the moment, I've been editing this wiki for a quite some time, since it was removed from the Clock Tower Wikia. It just irks me a bit that the info I have gathered so far has just been deleted. At the moment,yes, I have also been editing some contents for Tormented Fathers. Let me know once we start editing for the scrapped content, I appreciate your contribution to this page, I couldn't do this on my own. Cheers!NginJosh (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2017 (UTC)NginJosh Army of Two response That's great, I originally did plan on adopting since the admin hasn't contributed the page for quite some time, but that's when I no longer had a computer to to do it, but I don't mind, I dont have much of experience on wikia when comes to page layouts. Yes, the page needs a redesign with colors, and the background looks really great! Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Admin position Hey, isn't there a way I can become an admin as well, like the Clock Tower wiki, where there's a bureaucratic admin and a regular admin. Would that have to be appointed by the bureaucratic?--NginJosh (talk) 14:53, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Infobox What do you think of the new character infobox? Check on Rosemary's page for reference, if it's good, then I'll start using it on other character pages. Re:Inbox Alright! Then it's good to go! Wikia update Does the color scheme look good? I'm trying to use the same colors as the logo.